Clingy Girlfriends & Proving To Ally
by austinallyforever
Summary: Austin has a really clingy girlfriend, Katie but she wants Austin and Ally never to see each other every again, so he breaks up with her. Will he prove to Ally how he really feels?
1. Chapter 1

**Lester's POV**

"Hey Sweetie." I greeted my daughter as she walked through the doors of Sonic Boom. "Hey Dad." She said back, it sounded like something was wrong with her. Most Dads were protective of their daughters. But with me and Ally, it's different; we have this strong bond since she grew up without a female figure. It was just me and her so I was quite protective of her, I just didn't show it.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. "Nothing, it's just Austin's got this new clingy girlfriend and she won't let us spend any time together." She explained, I always thought he liked Ally because he was quite protective of her when she dated that Dallas Boy. "Why not?" I was confused, did this new girlfriend not like Ally. No - that's crazy, who couldn't like Ally?

"She thinks me and Austin have a thing." She told me as she walked over to the counter. "What? Just because of that you can't spend any time with Austin?" I said, not believing what she just said. "Not even a second." She stated in monotone. "That's crazy." I replied truthfully, she nodded at my comment. "She hates me anyway." She said walking up the stairs.

The next day, I made Ally breakfast. She looked really sad today, maybe it was because of Austin's new girlfriend. "Are you still upset about that new girlfriend of Austin's?" I asked her as I sat next to her. "Yeah, well how can me and Austin not see each other ever again? I mean, we're music partners. Katie can't stop us, can she?" I could tell she was really hurt by the fact Austin's girlfriend, Katie hated her and didn't want her to see Austin ever again.

A few hours later, me and Ally were in Sonic Boom. Ally was behind the counter, working. "I'm gonna go up to my office, give me a shout if you need anything." I said as I made my way up the stairs. "Okay Dad."

Ally's POV

Dad has been really nice and great about my problem with Austin and Katie recently. "Hey Alls!" Austin greeted loudly as he ran through the Sonic Boom doors. "Hey, why are you here? We're not supposed to see each other... every again." I stated. "I don't care, I want you to know that Katie doesn't like you because she thinks that you like me, and she thinks I like you back." I looked at my book that was laying open on the counter, I quickly shut it so Austin couldn't see anything I was writing.

I was upset by Austin's comment, because I secretly like Austin. "AUSTY!" Katie bellowed as she ran in, seeing me and Austin in the same room. I chuckled lightly at his nickname, Austy. "Oh, uh. Hey Katie." He said, awkwardly. "Ally." She hissed at me. "Good to see you too, Katie." I said, sarcastically. Katie took Austin's hand, he kissed her cheek as she told him, sweetly, "Say bye to Ally, this is the last time you'll see her." He nodded. "Bye Alls. I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked me. "I don't think _Katie_ would like that." I said as I motioned them both to the door.

The next day, Trish and I went to the beach, despite my thoughts about the beach. As we walked onto the boiling-hot sand, barefoot. I glanced across the beach, I saw Austin and Katie. She was sat on her lap in her bikini and he was kissing her cheek as her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. I sighed at the sight.

Lester's POV

A week later, Austin burst through the doors, I hadn't seen him for about two or three weeks around here. "Mr Dawson! Where's Ally?" He sounded really panicy and worried. "Hi Austin. Yeah, she's up in the practice room, why, what's happened?" I questioned quickly. "Uh, can I tell you after I've talked to Ally, please?" He asked, he must really need Ally, he's never like this. I motioned him to the stairs.

Austin's POV

_Gotta find Ally._

Gotta find Ally, the same sentence ran through my mind millions of times. I went up to the practise room, but waited at the open door, she was singing beautifully. As usual. She played a delicate tune on her acoustic guitar and sang out.

_I shouldn't love you but I want you_  
_I just can't turn away_  
_I shouldn't see you but I can't move_  
_I can't look away..._

_I shouldn't love you but I want you_  
_I just can't turn away_  
_I shouldn't see you but I can't move_  
_I can't look away..._

_And I don't know ho_w_ to be fine when I'm not_  
_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know_  
_This feeling's taking control of me_  
_And I can't help it_  
_I won't sit around, I can't let her win now_  
_Thought you should know_  
_I've tried my best to let go of you_  
_But I don't want to_  
_I just gotta say it all_  
_Before I go_  
_Just so you know_

_It's getting hard to be around you_  
_There's so much I can't say_  
_Do you want me to hide the feelings_  
_And look the other way_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_  
_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know_  
_This feeling's taking control of me_  
_And I can't help it_  
_I won't sit around, I can't let her win now_  
_Thought you should know_  
_I've tried my best to let go of you_  
_But I don't want to_  
_I just gotta say it all_  
_Before I go_  
_Just so you know_

_This emptiness is killing me_  
_And I'm wondering why I've waited so long_  
_Looking back I realize_  
_It was always there just never spoken_  
_I'm waiting here..._  
_Been waiting here..._

_Just so you know_  
_This feeling's taking control of me_  
_And I can't help it_  
_I won't sit around, I can't let her win now_  
_Thought you should know_  
_I've tried my best to let go of you_  
_But I don't want to_  
_I just gotta say it all_  
_Before I go_  
_Just so you know, oh_

_Just so you know...  
Oh, __whoa  
__Thought you should know_  
_I've tried my best to let go of you_  
_But I don't want to_  
_I just gotta say it all_  
_Before I go_  
_Just so you know  
Just so you know..._

I smiled as she stopped singing her beautiful song. I walked in, clapping my hands, I thought the usual was going to happen where she panics and asked me how long I've been listening. Instead she looked down and ignored me. "Does Katie know your here? Don't think she'll approve." She said. "I broke up with her last week." I told her. "Oh." She said in monotone. "What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I wanted to apologize for letting Katie get between us, that's why I broke up with her." I explained. "Okay." She replied, this is not getting anywhere. "So am I forgiven?" I hoped that she would say yes and everything would be fine and back to normal, but I had a feeling th- "I'll think about it." With that, I said my goodbyes to her and went home to attempt to write a song.

I sat to write one, but I found it way too hard so I tried to write the music first and after that it was a little easier to write the lyrics. I practically just wrote what I felt for Ally. I wrote the last lyric on the bottom of the paper.

_You Beautiful Soul, Yeah._

I read my song again and then played the slow tune again and sang it again and again. I knew exactly how to show Ally how I feel, but if she'll feel the same way I do not know. Then to distract me from my thoughts my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, it was a home number. "Hi Austin." A voice I recognized answered. Mr Dawson, why was he calling me. Had something happened to Ally? "Hi Mr Dawson. Why are you calling?" I asked politely. "You said you'd tell me why you were freaking out earlier and you never got a chance so I got your number from Ally's call history and called you." He explained. "Oh, I just wanted to apologize to Ally because I let Katie get between us." I told him. "Austin, do you have a crush on my daughter?" He asked me. HOLY GOD! HOW DOES HE KNOW!

"Uh, what makes you ask?" I asked, trying to get me some time to think. "You were quite protective of her when she was dating that Dallas Boy and I just had a feeling you might feel something for her. And please tell me, I won't tell her anything." He said. "I kinda have a little thing for her but-" He cut me off, "I don't mind, if anyone dates her I'd rather it be you because I know you'll look after her." I smiled to myself. "Thanks Mr Dawson." I thanked him as that kind of did give me some confidence to do what I am going to do to show Ally how I really feel. "Alright then Austin, better go, Ally wants me. Bye." He said. "Bye." I replied and then we both hung up.

I looked at the sheet of lyrics and started to plan out what I was going to do to prove to Ally how I really feel about her.

First Chapter! Hoped you guys liked it, what you you think Austin's plan is? Please review! Next chapter up soon, the song Ally was singing is called Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I updated a chapter that was just an update to chapter one. I realised it was quite short so I added more to it. Hope you like this chapter, here's chapter two!**

Austin's POV

I practiced the song one last time, and then made the first call. The mall. "Hi, this is Austin Moon. I was wondering if I could show something on the screen at lunchtime today." I asked politely. "Yes, that would be fine, can I ask a specific time? And have you ever been on it before?" Said a very posh voice replied. "Um, is quarter past one okay? And yeah, kind of. My friends taped me in the background of something and put it on before. I was the orange sweaty guy." I said looking at the clock in my bedroom that read 12:45, I could get Trish to take Ally to the food court by then. "Yes, that's fine. Oh yes I remember that video. Is your friend the brunette who ate her hair?" The posh voice said. "Um, yeah." I said. "Okay, I will see you later, Mr Moon." The voice said. "Bye."

Next I rang Trish, "Hello?" Trish answered. "Hey Trish." I greeted. "Oh, hey Austin. What's up?" She said. "Nothing, can you and Ally go to the food court at ten past one and stay there until twenty past?" I asked. "Sure, why?" She answered. "I'm going on that screen thing to tell Ally something." I told her. "Couldn't you just tell her face?" She suggested. "Nope, got to go Trish. See you later." Then, we both hung up.

I looked at the clock on my wall, 1:00PM. God, I gotta get to the mall. I drove there and I arrived at 1:05PM, I immediately went in to the office place with Dez's video camera that I borrowed. I told some lady with blonde hair my plan and she told me I was sweet for doing it for Ally. Weird, huh? Then the clock showed 1:15PM, Trish had text me five minutes ago saying they were in the food court, I took a deep breath as the lady told me when I was ready, it was all set up so I turned the camera on. "Hey, I'm Austin Moon! And I'm gonna sing a song for my best friend, Ally Dawson. Something I have been meaning to tell you, Alls." I said to the camera as I pulled out my acoustic guitar and began to sing...

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul..._

_You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul..._

_Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c'mon let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul..._

_Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul..._

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul..._

_You beautiful soul, yeah_

I finished playing the song and played the last chord and smiled. "Thanks, Ally can you talk to me about this? Please?" I said to the camera, I heard small screams from some girls. I'm guessing they thought I was a nice guy, which you know. I am, no lying there. I picked my guitar up and made my way back to the food court. But someone caught up with me along the way. Ally. She threw her arms around my neck, so I gladly wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up, spinning her in circles.

Putting her down, she giggled at me lightly. She had an adorable laugh, I always thought this day would come, but not like this. Where I have to prove it to her by going on the massive screen thing. "Uh, Ally?" I was going to ask her something.

"Yeah?" She said. "W-will you uh. Will you be my, um. Will you be my girlfriend?" I stuttered, good one Austin. She smiled. "Of course I will!"

**I'm already writing the next chapter! I like this one so much! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Six months later, Austin and Ally were still together but Ally was wondering why Austin had settled for her.

Ally's POV

I was sat on the couch in the practice room alone, I began to wonder, why has Austin gone from Katie, a gorgous girl to me, an ugly weirdo. "Alls!" I heard him shout from downstairs. "Yeah?" I shouted back. "Coming down?" He asked from the door. "No, I'm good here." I said as I looked at him, he walked over to me, crouched to my level and stroked my cheek.

"You okay? You've been crying." He said as he gently stroked underneath my eyes. "Uh, no I haven't. Pshht! Me, crying? Ha!" I lied terribly. "What's happened?" He said as he sat next to me on the couch and placed his arm around my shoulders. "Nothing you need to know. If I told you then you'd just say I was being stupid." I stated. "No, I won't. Please just tell me." He begged. "Fine, I was er wondering. Why you went from a gorgous girl like Katie, to an ugly girl like me. When you can get any girl you like. You picked an ugly girl like me." I told him.

"Ally, you're not ugly. You're beautiful, more than Katie, more than anybody. You know why? Because I love you." After he said this, he kissed my cheek gently. I looked at my feet on the ground. "You are." He assured me and he lifted my head with his finger to make me meet his loving gaze. "I'm not." I told him. "You are, your the most beautiful, amazing girl I've ever met I promise you." I smiled. "Thank you, but I'm not." And with that I stood and went downstairs, me and Trish went to the mall shops about two minutes after.

Austin's POV

Why does Ally think she's ugly? She is gorgeous. Seriously, why does she think that? Hey, why don't I write another song? She liked the first one, so why not? Worth a try, I sat at the piano and played a tune. I decided, to play it on the guitar because I didn't really think that the tune suited me much. I wrote some lyrics after I wrote some music and I think I did a good job.

Ally walked in then, "Hey, what'cha you doing?" I looked at the sheet of lyrics and picked it up. "Just wrote a song." I told her. "Can I hear it?" She asked as she sat next to me. "Uh, sure." I picked up the guitar and began to sing the song.

_They got a lotta girls_

_Who know they got it going on_

_But nothing's ever a comparison to you_

_Now can't you see that your the only one I really want_

_And everything I need_

_Is everything you do?_

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_

_'Cause your looking so much better_

_Don't ever need to get_

_Caught up in jealousy_

_She could be a super-model_

_Every magazine... the cover_

_She'll never, ever mean a thing to me..._

_She's no you... oh, no_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you_

_I'm satisfied with the one I've got_

_'cause your all the girl_

_That I've ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you... she's no you_

_They got a lot of girls_

_Who dance in all the videos_

_But I prefer the way you do,_

_The way you move_

_You're more than beautiful_

_And I just wanna let you know_

_That all I ever need_

_Is what I've got with you_

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_

_Every time your looking better_

_I think your perfect_

_There ain't nothing I would change_

_She could be a super-model_

_Every magazine... the cover_

_She'll never, ever take my heart away_

_She's no you... oh, no_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you_

_I'm satisfied with the one I've got_

_'cause your all the girl_

_That I've ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you... she's no you_

_No one's ever gonna get to me_

_Oh, the way you do_

_Now baby can't you see_

_That you're the one... the only one_

_Who's ever made me feel this way?_

_Nothings ever coming even close_

_No one's ever been comparable to you_

_I don't want nothing I don't got_

_I don't need nothing but you_

_I can't get more than you give me_

_Don't stop anything you do._

_Your all that... all that, and then some_

_You know what... just what I need_

_And no girl, no place and no where_

_Could mean a thing to me._

_She's no you... oh, no_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you_

_I'm satisfied with the one I've got_

_'cause your all the girl_

_That I've ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you... she's no you._

I finished singing and she smiled. She picked up the other sheet of lyrics. "That was amazing. What's this? Another song?" I nodded. "Yeah I wrote two." She kissed my cheek, usually it was the other way around but I liked this way better. "Can I hear it?"

_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or_

_Don't need make-up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enou-ou-ough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_So c-come on_

_You got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong_

_I don't know why_

_You're being shy_

_And turn away when I look into your e-e-eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na na na na na na naaa na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na naaa na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

She kissed me, on the lips. It felt amazing, a feeling I'd never felt before. Electric sparks, chemistry. Everything. When we pulled away she whispered, "I love you, you know that right?" She asked me. "Now I do." I told her as I leaned in for another kiss.

**I'm gonna do about two more chapters, the songs in this are **_**"She's No You"**_** by Jesse McCartney and **_**"What Makes You Beautiful"**_** by One Direction. Hoped you liked it! Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

Seven years later, Austin and Ally were still happily together at the age of 24, engaged. They hadn't seen each other for about a day and a half as the day before they had had their stag/hen do's and today is their wedding day!

Ally's POV

Trish flattened out my white dress and straightened my hair band that held my small veil over my curly brown hair. "You look great." Trish told me, smiling. "Uh, thanks." I said. "But do I have to wear these massive heels? I can't stand." I said, lifting my dress to show my stumbling feet. "I thought you'd say that. So I bought these." She pulled out a small shoe box that had two white shoes with a small heel. I smiled at her, "Thank you so much, Trish. You're the best friend ever!" I exclaimed, taking the shoe box from her, I slipped off the tall heels and put on the white shoes that she had bought me. "You look great! Even better now you're not falling over." I giggled lightly.

Katie's POV (Remember her? Austin's clingy girlfriend?)

I crept in to the church, there was only the main bit, two rooms and the place where they sign the papers or register things. It already had a load of people in the main part, I recognized some people, Austin was stood at the front with Dez, talking to his Mum, Dad and his brothers and sister. I couldn't remember their names. Ryd? No Ryl? No. I don't know. Austin looked over to me so I ran into a room before he could recognize me, the room was empty, other than a chair. Thank God.

I peeked my head out and looked around, I saw Austin's sister coming near the room. I panicked and hid behind the door, if the door opened completely I would be stood behind it. She entered the room next door, I heard Ally's voice inside saying, "Rydel!" That's her name! Rydel. I placed my ear onto the wall and I could hear their conversation. "Hey," Rydel said. "You look beautiful, Austin's really excited by the way. He won't shut up." She continued with a light giggle. "Really? He won't shut up? No change there then, he never shuts up to me either." Ally told her, laughing.

"You know he thinks something's gonna go wrong." Rydel stated, I knew something was going to go wrong for Ally. I am going to show up and tell Austin to run away with me, then Ally will be left to fall through the cracks when Austin and I run away. Then the door of the room I was hiding in opened, I quickly hid behind the door. It was Austin and all of his brothers. "Dude, nothing's gonna go wrong." One of the told Austin. "Riker, you know something is." Austin sat down in the chair at the back of the room. Okay so far, Rydel is his sister and Riker is one of his brothers. "Rocky! Where are you?" I heard a voice say from the hall, a light brown haired boy left the room, I'm guessing that was Rocky. Okay so, Rydel, Riker, Rocky and Austin.

Rydel ran in then, whoa. Lot of people in here. "Ratcliff? What the hell are you doing?" I couldn't see him, but I saw a boy with light brown hair stand up, he looked dizzy. "I dunno. I'm bored, when does this thing start?" He said, so that's Ratcliff. "Uh, fifteen minutes. WHOA! FIFTEEN MINUTES!" She said, shouting at the end as she ran out of the room. "I gotta go find Dez, Ryland can you go find Rocky?" A boy left the room and looked around. I'm guessing that was Ryland. Hopefully that's it. Rydel, Riker, Rocky, Ratcliff, uh. Um, Ryland and Austin, right?

"TEN MINUTES!" I heard Rydel yell as she ran out of the room, only Austin and Riker were left in the room. Riker started to head for the doorway, "You coming? You know it won't happen unless your there." He stated. "Yeah, I know. I'll be out in a minute." Austin said. "Kay." Riker said as he left the room, Austin sighed. He ran his hand through his hair, "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." He murmured to himself. "Gotta go right, gotta go right, gotta go right." He continued to mutter. Then he left the room, I came out and after he took his place at the front with Dez.

I crept out quietly and hid behind a black curtain. When the organ started to play a song, I saw everyone look to the back to see a slightly shaking Ally, making her way up the aisle.

Austin's POV

The organ started to play a song, that meant Ally was coming, right? My eyes shot to the back of the room anyway, I saw her. I saw her angelic face, she was shaking slightly. Her brown hair was laying on her shoulders, it was curled and had a white headband which held her small veil. I smiled at her and she met my gaze. She smiled broadly, she mouthed, 'I love you' to me. I smiled hugely. 'Love you too' I mouthed back. She kissed Lester's cheek and walked a few steps towards me. When she got to me, I kissed her cheek lightly and took her hand.

After a while, the preacher said, "Speak now or forever hold your peace". I heard some girl start to sing _really_ badly. I looked behind me, so did everyone else. It was Katie, she was singing.

**(By the way, nothing against this song or Taylor Swift because I think this is an amazing song, I also think that Taylor Swift is a really talented singer.)**

_"I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said 'speak now'_

_Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play a song  
That sounds like a death march  
And I, am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish she was me, you wish she was me  
_Don't cha?

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said 'speak now'_

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out and they said 'speak now'_

_I hear the preacher say,  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you_

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said 'speak now'_

_And you say lets run away now  
I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor  
Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around  
When they said 'Speak now'"_

She is crazy if she thinks I'm leaving Ally. Then I felt Ally release her grip from my hand, she walked over to Katie. I opened my mouth to speak but I carried on watching what Ally was doing. She took the white headband with her veil attached on it off of her head and placed his on Katie's head. "You deserve this more than I do." She told Katie, then she turned to me and said to me, "I love you, but you and Katie belong with each other."

With that she ran out of the main part of the church, Rydel stood up but I motioned her to sit down as I began to run after her. "Ally! Wait!" I called after her. I heard her crying to herself lightly. She lifted her dress a few centimetres from the ground so she wouldn't trip. I caught up with her, her eyes were red and her hand was wet from her tears, her cheeks had stains from where her tears had dripped down. "Ally," I whispered. "I hope you and Katie will be _very_ happy together." She said as she tried to run away, but I had hold of her hand so she couldn't.

"Austin, let go." She weakly said. "No." I whispered firmly. "I don't love her, Ally." I told her. "Yes, you do. Go marry her, Austin. Don't worry about me." She replied. "I can't." I said as I entwined my fingers with hers. "I don't love her; I can't marry a girl I don't love." I told her as I stood closer to her. "What do you want me to do? Go back in there and take back my veil and tell her to go?" She said, shaking. "No, I want you to go back in there _with me_. And marry me."

Katie and Rydel interrupted us, they were yelling at each other. "YOU RUINED MY LITTLE BROTHER'S WEDDING!" Rydel screeched. "BECAUSE HE LOVES ME!" She screamed back. "HE LOVES ALLY! HE LOVES ALLY, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WOMAN! GET OUTTA HERE!" She ordered as she pointed to the exit. "FINE!" Katie shouted as she threw Ally's veil into Rydel's arms and ran out of the exit. "No need to thank me." Rydel said, proudly as she gave me Ally's headband and veil. I put it on Ally's head and kissed her forehead as Rydel came back in. "Please Ally? You belong with me." She smiled and looked at the silver engagment ring I had given her. Worry overcame me, is she giving me it back? She looked up and kissed me softly. Our foreheads were touching, "Okay." She whispered, I smiled hugely. "I love you so much, Alls."

Ally's POV

We walked back in, hand in hand. After we got married, we went to the after party along with the other guests. Later that night, it was time to have our first dance as a married couple. I can not dance, at all. Austin had his arm my waist and when the DJ music dude said that it was time for the dance, I think Austin felt me tense up because he tightened his grip of me and rubbed my arm lightly.

When he walked me over to the dance floor, he took both my hands in his, "Don't worry, I thought of everything. I know you can't dance, you don't need to." Then a song I recognized played, _Can I Have This Dance._ "Sing with me." He whispered. I took a deep breath, I had gotten over my stage fright but I still get quite nervous. "It's okay." He continued to whisper. I released my grip of his hand and started to sing...

_"Take my hand_

_Take a breath_

_Pull me close_

_And take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide,"_

We were in the dancing position, his eyes were locked on mine. I took another breath as we sang the next duet part. He sang the first line.

"Won't you promise me?

(Now won't you promise me?)

(That you'll never forget)

We'll keep dancing

(To keep dancing)

Wherever we go next

It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding

Someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling

The way we do,"

I've got to admit, when he lifted me up from the ground when we sang 'it's one in a million', I got quite scared, but I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me.

_"And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_(Can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?"_

We began to dance all over the dance floor, it felt like me and Austin were the only people there. Then we both let go of each other's hands and he sang the next solo part.

"_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

Then I joined in as we danced again.

"_And you can't keep us apart_

_(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)_

_'Cause my heart is wherever you are  
_

_It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

_The way we do  
_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_(Can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?  
_

_Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh!  
_

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

_The way we do  
_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_(Can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

While singing the last part, we moved closer and closer. Soon he had his arms around my waist while mine were around his neck. Twenty seconds later, our lips were softly brushing against each other. It was like we were seventeen again. When we first got together.

**That's Chapter 4! Hope you liked it! Please review! **


End file.
